


Vitruvio

by Akrawitchy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Painful Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrawitchy/pseuds/Akrawitchy
Summary: Ninguna persona conoce la forma en que reaccionara ante ciertas circunstancias. Saber lo que nos conviene y que esto coincida con lo que queremos rara vez ocurre.





	Vitruvio

Inicia con un partido de básquet entre Shutoku vrs Too. El enfrentamiento se dio de la misma manera que cualquier otro entre dos equipos, teniendo como resultado que uno de ellos resultara victorioso, en este caso Shutoku , sin embargo esto no era un resultado que alegrara a Midorima, todo lo contrario pesaba sobre él la nube del fracaso, pues el capitán del equipo contrario Souchi Imayoshi, lo hizo fallar un tiro, si bien no alteraba el marcador pues ganaron con una ventaja considerable, pero al fallar ese tiro su racha perfecta estaba rota; una de las cosas que lo tenía más molesto es que desconocía como lo había hecho, no entendía nada, el Oha-asa tenía a cáncer en primer lugar, llevaba su ítem de la buena suerte (aunque el de hoy era muy vergonzoso) y viendo los hechos de una manera racional, su equipo había salido victorioso.  
El ruidoso de su novio Takao lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento, cuando llego a invitarlo a celebrar con el equipo, tardo algún tiempo en que el insistente Takao aceptara su negativa, Takao era la persona más persistente conocida en este mundo, de hecho era la razón por la que eran pareja, había insistido tanto que Midorima acabo accediendo. En fin Takao lo interrogo, como llegaría a casa si él no lo llevaba en su bicicleta, pero le dijo que caminaría y eso le aportaría un rato de tranquilidad. Takao lo conocía mucho, por eso lo dejo pasar sin insistir, pues verdaderamente Midorima estaba desanimado, Takao le había mencionado que en ese pueblo cerca del gimnasio donde el encuentro se llevó a cabo, había un magnifico río, decidió echarle un vistazo y tal vez leer tranquilamente en la orilla, a su compañero le pareció bien y quedaron en que Takao lo recogería antes de irse a casa. Takao se ofreció para quedarse pero Midorima sabía que era un sacrificio, su novio tenía el don de gente y merecía celebrar la victoria en grupo, lo dejo marcharse.  
Lo que se decía del río era verdad, tenía una vista hermosa y su corriente era apacible por lo que ofrecía un lugar perfecto para poner sus emociones en calma, eligió un árbol y se sentó a sus sombra, saco su libro y se dispuso a leer, las letras siempre causaban ese efecto en él, la lectura era algo que pocos disfrutaban como Midorima, poco a poco recobro su estado de ánimo, pero el lugar era tan apacible que coloco a un lado su libro para descansar sus ojos por un momento y se durmió.  
Al despertar se sintió extraño, como cuando abres los ojos pero no sabes exactamente que te motivo a hacerlo, había una persona frente a él. En su cara no cabía la sorpresa, era el capitán de Too, lo miraba desde arriba con sus ojos entrecerrados, como era habitual en él. Midorima estaba consternado, atrapado en tan mala posición, se puso derecho y correspondió el saludo que le ofrecía el capitán _Buen juego, es una lástima lo de tu tiro, creo que este torneo tu puntaje no bastará para ser el jugador que más tiros encestó_ dijo Imayoshi con tono burlón_No acostumbras a fallar ¿Cierto?_ puso esa sonrisa sardónica que Midorima empezaba a odiar realmente y contesto más alterado de lo que pensaba _Claro que no acostumbro fallar! Y me sorprende que lo hayas notado nanodayo_ tratando de recomponer su exabrupto  
_Te sorprenderían las cosas que puedo percibir_ en su tono una simple oración parecía de lo más siniestra_ Por cierto, que haces aquí?_ se refería al rio_ Simplemente vine a un lugar tranquilo para leer_ se atrevió a devolver la pregunta_ ¿Y tú porque estás aquí? Nanodayo_ Imayoshi lo meditó por un momento _Te lo diré si me dices porque traes un consolador en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta_   
Midorima estaba totalmente mortificado, su cara estalló en un furioso rubor y su timbre de voz subió tres decibeles al contestar _Es porque es el elemento de la suerte de hoy según Oha-asa, un imberbe como tú no lo entendería jamás_ ya bastante lo molestaban sus colegas, no dejaría que ese imbécil también se riera de él; pero no parecía querer hacerlo, solo pronunció _umm ¡interesante!_ Midorima exaltado _Maldito! Es tu turno, contesta mi pregunta_  
Imayoshi se volteó contemplando un punto en la distancia, como perdido en sus pensamientos_ Quien diría que un tipo tan serio como tú, puede calentarse como un volcán… respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine a pescar es uno de mis hobbies_ en ese momento Midorima miró al tipo detenidamente, ya no llevaba uniforme y traiga consigo el equipo de pesca, y su caña de pescar estaba casi a sus pies, que tonto eres pensó Midorima, desperdiciaste una pregunta en algo tan evidente, este tipo lo alteraba y eso no le hacía bien. Tomo su libro y al tratar de partir Imayoshi lo detuvo _Sabes Midorima has despertado mi interés, deseas acompañarme a comer? Y no aprecio un no como respuesta_ dijo el capitán en un tono que no parecía una oferta sino una exigencia  
_Gracias pero tendré que declinar, tal vez en otra oportunidad_ contesto el de cabello verde deseoso de salir de esta extraña conversación, como siempre Imayoshi no parecía llevar el ritmo de conversación _Tus modales son bastante aceptables, pero te puedo ayudar mucho a refinarlos_  
Desconcertado Midorima solo pudo responder_ No gracias Nanodayo_ y con su dedo del medio empujo sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, Imayoshi lo miro de soslayo y le dijo_ Permíteme mostrarte algo_ señalando la canasta de pesca.  
Acto seguido todo se nublo para Midorima, en el momento en que dio un pequeño vistazo , sintió al capitán acercarse por detrás y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, claro contra un pañuelo con cloroformo pocos lo tienen, todo a su alrededor perdió color y cayó en un oscuro vacío; el despertar fue lento y confuso, sus miembros no le reaccionaban, poco a poco la niebla en su cabeza se fue despejando y comprendió que se debía a que estaba atado de pies y manos a la cama y su falta de visión era porque sus ojos estaban vendados. Todo esto estaba mal, por un momento quiso entregarse al pánico y gritar por ayuda pero era un hombre racional, y decidió no llamar la atención y así no alertar a su captor, con todos sus sentidos alerta podía percibir todo a su alrededor y escucho una risa casi en un susurro, era ese loco? Acaso lo estaba mirando inconsciente? Gritó con todas sus fuerzas _¿ Eres tu maldito?_ ahora lo escuchaba moverse a su alrededor _ Déjame ir¡ Nanodayo_ no obtener respuesta lo ponía aún más ansioso su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más agitado, estaba aterrorizado.  
Desde el otro lado de la habitación un divertido Imayoshi observaba la escena y cuando al final contestó _Tendremos que hacer algo con tu muletilla_ Midorima estaba confundido (acaso este hombre jamás contestaba lo que se le preguntaba) _ Aquí te refieres?_ Imayoshi le dijo _Una muletilla es una palabra que se repite de manera constante, la tuya es nanodayo, imposible que no lo notaras_ por un momento la furia se antepuso y le replico _Imbécil! Se lo que es una muletilla, hablo de esta broma de mal gusto_ y movió las ataduras en sus brazos para que supiera a lo que se refería _ Oh! Eso! Te lo dije antes, eres un hombre afortunado y he puesto los ojos en tí_ contesto en un tono tan casual como si tener rehenes fuera otro de sus pasatiempos, y pensándolo bien tal vez lo fuera.  
Midorima se sentía indefenso, tal vez apelar de una forma amable le resultara mejor _Por favor déjame ir, no le diré a nadie nada_ si poner su orgullo por el suelo le daría libertad lo haría sin pensarlo, en respuesta solamente obtuvo _’¿Quieres algo de comer?_ Midorima no daba crédito _Déjame ir, esta broma nunca fue divertida y quiero que acabe ya mismo_ escucho pasos acercarse _Te equivocas, esto nunca ha sido una broma_ su voz ahora cerca de su oído_ como es fin de semana, puedo retenerte al menos dos días, y si tu cooperas y lo hacemos bien, será un tiempo suficiente para adiestrarte_ ahora sí! toda esperanza que tuviera Midorima de escapar era ingenua, este tipo estaba loco como cabra, o más bien como de institución mental, escucho el timbre de su teléfono y recordó que Takao lo iría a buscar, dio gracias al cielo por la intensidad de su novio, era su oportunidad de salvación; _ Mira qué curioso, tu amigo el ruidoso dice que te diviertas, es justo lo que haremos_ Midorima forcejeo por liberarse inútilmente, _ es mi teléfono, dámelo¡_ se escuchaba el sonido de teclas posiblemente texteando _¡Vamos no te pongas así, le dije que te encontraste a un amigo y te quedaras con él por el fin de semana; pero aún hay tiempo de invitarlo a esta fiesta_ eso asustó mucho a Midorima _¡NO!_ apreciaba muchísimo a Takao, no lo expondría a este loco _Me alegro de tu decisión después de todo él no me interesa para nada_ se escuchó una vez más el sonido de teclas y el de respuesta _ Pero que cursi es tu novio te envía un emoji de corazón verde_ y pasos caminando a su alrededor, pensaba si este tipo mantendría su promesa de liberarlo en ese lapso de tiempo, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono neutral como el de un profesor. Eso marcaría el principio del fin.  
_Es momento de que conozcas tu papel, aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo, te referirás a mi como Amo o Señor, tú eliges; siempre debes dar las gracias y cada vez que uses tu muletilla se te aplicará un pequeño correctivo, por supuesto se sobreentiende que debes acatar mis órdenes en todo momento y estas son absolutas_ hizo una pausa _ ¿Queda todo claro?- Midorima escuchaba atento, tratando de procesar esa información, era un chico listo y si seguía las ordenes y le seguía el juego probablemente lograría atravesar ese infierno, aún su cerebro no asimilaba todo y existía la posibilidad de acabar muerto o peor, pero sabía que Takao lo echaría de menos; concluyo que seguirle el juego era lo más inteligente, Imayoshi continuo _ Nadie nos interrumpirá, pues nadie sabe de esta cabaña _¿ Comenzamos? _ Midorima estaba mentalmente preparado, así que dijo: _Si pero que te parece si me desatadas primero_ acto seguido sintió una bofetada fuerte en su mejilla izquierda, fue un golpe tan potente y acertado que un agudo pitido llego a su oído, y sobre este la voz de Imayoshi _Olvidaste decir señor_ la ira se desató dentro de Midorima que reacciono con un cabezazo al frente, pues era la única parte que tenía libre, como el capitán le hablo en su oído había acertado, y la maldición de la boca del capitán lo confirmo _No deberías comportarte así, por favor no empecemos mal_ Midorima quería luchar, es un instinto básico, forcejeo con sus ataduras pero pudo sentir como se tensaban aún más, nunca vio venir el tremendo golpe en su estómago, le saco el aire y lo dejó sin respiración por el lapso de apenas un minuto pero tal vez el más agónico minuto del día (por ahora) caminos de terror corrían por su torrente sanguíneo, bombeos de su asustado corazón, que salían a la superficie como lágrimas de frustración, humedeciendo la venda de sus ojos. _Bueno, para muestra un botón_ el capitán removió la venda de sus ojos _Es necesario que entiendas que prefiero evitar la violencia, pero si no cooperas lo hare_ lamió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pómulos _Las lágrimas son desconcertantes para mí, siempre me han resultado fascinantes_ y con su pulgar limpio algunas que corrían por la barbilla de su prisionero, que ya no tenía la venda pero mantenía sus ojos apretados pues temía que al abrirlos sabría que esta pesadilla era real.  
Imayoshi le dijo en un tono casi cálido _¿Abrirías tus ojos para mí? _ Su tono amable y casi suplicante ayudo a Midorima a decidir, cooperaria, era un sumiso nato, ya había seguido órdenes de Nijimura y de Akashi, incluso en su noviazgo actual Takao era el que llevaba las riendas, que tan difícil podía ser, su principal motivación: seguir con vida. Así que abrió los ojos y al encontrarse cara a cara con su secuestrador contestó _Si Amo_ Imayoshi abrió sus ojos ampliamente, revelando el color mercurio de estos, esa mirada estaba llena de promesas locas, repentinamente se levantó de su asiento y le aplaudió _Eres bueno, me complace haberte elegido_ desapareció de su rango de visión y regresó con una bandeja de bocadillos, que olían muy bien _Vamos come, necesitaras la energía_ libero sus brazos de las ataduras y se sentó a su lado para comer juntos, Midorima no quería probar nada, temía que estuvieran envenenados, pero el capitán tomaba trozos de todo, así que dio pequeños bocado y realmente estaba hambriento después del partido, comieron juntos en silencio hasta que la bandeja estuvo vacía, cuando Imayoshi levanto los plato y le dio la espalda para retirarlos Midorima vio su ventana de escape, ahora o nunca, echó a correr y al llegar a la puerta sintió la libertad escurrirse de sus manos. Imayoshi lo tomó por su verde cabello tan fuerte que lo obligó a caer sentado en el suelo, la voz de Imayoshi había perdido lo apacible y ahora estaba cargada de un tono frío y acusador _Mucho me temo que tenía la leve esperanza, de que fueras más listo_ inclino a Midorima al ras del suelo, puso sus rodillas en sus omoplatos y susurro _Veras que por la fuerza lo disfrutaré aún más_, una súplica silente mostraba la cara de Midorima; Imayoshi jaló un trasto parecido a un carrito de comida con ruedas y revolcó varios objetos , tomó un collar de cuero y acero; coloco en sus muñecas unos brazaletes y unas tobilleras todas a juego, con bellos detalles y un complejo diseño de argollas los entrelazaba a todos entre sí, estaba de nuevo incapacitado, los ojos de Midorima parecían dos esmeraldas. Imayoshi ni siquiera se inmutó, colocaba las correas como los profesionales en DIY , tan tranquilo como si llevara una vida haciéndolo. Midorima no podía creerlo, se sentía tan impotente y confuso, su mente racional parecía dormida y aún no caía en cuenta del peligro real que enfrentaba, a pesar de su estatura se sentía minúsculo, subyugado a merced de un loco que lo tenía sometido a su voluntad y tan errático y volátil que sus posibilidades de escapar eran francamente pocas.  
El capitán Imayoshi poseía una excelente condición física debido a su entrenamiento, aun así la fuerza de su agarre provenía meramente de su fuerza de voluntad, el arnés se ajustaba a la perfección a unas tranquillas en cada extremo de la cama, por lo que pronto tuvo al encestador boca abajo en la cama, atado de pies y manos. Al forcejear su cuerpo hacia unas contorsiones bellísimas casi de un nivel artístico._ Quien muerde la mano que lo alimenta a menudo lame la bota que lo patea_ dijo Imayoshi pronunciando las palabras de manera pausada_ pasa con los perros y algunos seres humanos_ Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Midorima que hasta este momento tomaba consciencia de su desnudez _Déjame ir maldito loco!_ gritaba a todo pulmón más para desahogarse que por pedir una ayuda que sabía que no llegaría _Suéltame nanodayo!_ *slap* el sonido sordo de un golpe _Estas demente!_ si los gritos de Midorima afectaban a Imayoshi nunca lo dejó ver, seguía su discurso_ Adelante puedes gritar, dicen que ayuda a mitigar el dolor, pero averigua que hace que te ganes un azote_ mientras daba su explicación con su voz recubierta de una falsa cortesía Midorima repasaba mentalmente todas las frases que había dicho, alguna lo ofendió? _Ya tus lecciones empezaron_ dijo el capitán _recuerdas las reglas?_ Midorima contestó _ si_ *slap* otro golpe justo en su pálido trasero, llego tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni de gritar _se te olvido algo mascota?_ Midorima sabía que debía responder, pero tenía miedo de dar una respuesta errónea _Por favor no sé a qué te refieres_ el de pelo negro acerco mucho el rostro y le susurro _Ya explique lo que quiero de ti, odio repetir lo que he dicho, no es mi culpa que no estuvieras prestando atención, continuaremos y como eres un chico listo aprenderás en el camino_ exhalo como cansado _ Estamos de acuerdo?_ las palabras de Midorima salieron de su boca temblorosa _ Si lo estamos nanodayo_  
*slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* _Mencione anteriormente que resolveríamos tu problema de lenguaje_ dijo Imayoshi _ Dime lo que quieres y yo lo hare! Por favor!_ la lluvia de azotes escocia demasiado en todo el cuerpo _ Te daré una pista debes ser educado y siempre dar las gracias cuando una persona te dedica su atención_ Midorima estaba tan cansado _Gracias señor!_ grito con la esperanza de aminorar su castigo, hubo una pequeña pausa y al relajarse se le escapó un susurro _nanodayo_ *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* en ese momento el peli verde finalmente lo captó, cada vez que usaba su muletilla recibía una ronda de 5 azotes continuos, hizo una nota mental para no usarla nunca más. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y tembloroso, trató de repasar mentalmente cada palabra arrojada por ese loco, pues pese al estado de su cuerpo su mente estaba más afilada que nunca, así que cuando una nueva ronda de preguntas y respuestas comenzaron , comprobó de manera dolorosa que su teoría era correcta, sin embargo el castigo no se detuvo hasta que como respuesta a un azote le dijo_ gracias amo_ durante un instante apretó las nalgas tratando de amortiguar un golpe que no llego nunca, sintió a Imayoshi muy cerca justo a su espalda _Felicitaciones en tu primera lección_ con su aliento refresco la piel sudada de Midorima _ sabía que eras un alumno estrella, tu qué opinas?_ un agotadísimo Midorima dijo si amo_ y cuando el capitán removió los lentes de Midorima con sus cristales empañados por el sudor , su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente como un perrito prolongando una caricia _eres mi tipo_ dijo el capitán _los intelectuales son excelentes mascotas, cuando dejan la razón de lado su rostro luce perfecto_ ya sus palabras no sonaban amenazantes y una sonrisa peligrosa surgió en el rostro del capitán, tomó la barbilla de Midorima y le preguntó_ quieres que detenga lo azotes?_ sus palabras tan suaves como el terciopelo_ si amo_ *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* _ lección 2, no puedes obtener lo que quieres, aquí el que está a cargo soy yo_ a estas alturas a Midorima no le pareció siquiera una sorpresa así que contesto_ lo que desees amo, será como gustes_ escucho los pasos de Imayoshi alejarse y volver, su cuerpo estaba tenso y a la espera , era emocionante y reconocerlo lo avergonzó un poco, sin embargo en vez de dolor el capitán aplicaba un ungüento en su piel, su masaje era suave y delicioso, sus dedos producían alivio ahí donde pasaban, pudo notar que en algunos lugares la carne estaba abierta porque ardían , pero su piel estaba tan agradecida con ese dulce bálsamo_ con los dientes apretados dijo Imayoshi_ me gustas así cuando te sonrojas, te tomaré tan fuerte que mis demonios saborearan cada uno de tus pecados_ sonaba como una promesa, Midorima no sabía si podría cumplirle pero se esforzaría ya no buscaba otra cosa que no fuera la bondad de Imayoshi, no quería enfrentarse a su furia nunca más, tal vez estaba desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo mientras su cerebro divagaba el agotamiento de su cuerpo se apoderó de él y el sueño lo arrastro lentamente, si hubo más palabras, el pobre ya no las registró.  
Midorima se encontraba en la bruma del sueño, uno tan placido y tan ajeno a él que sufría un insomnio casi patológico, un olor a comida lo sacó de su estado , y poco a poco recobro la conciencia _ Buenos días mi pequeño_ dijo esa voz que le recordó los momentos compartidos _buenos días¡ amo?_ un complacido Imayoshi aplaudió de manera dramática_ Ven y prueba lo que tengo para ti_ lo dijo en el más casual de los tonos (como si acostumbraran tomar té )acercando una bandeja de comida. Cuando Midorima se incorporó se percató de dos cosas: la primera es que estaba libre de restricciones excepto de un grillete en un tobillo, pero aun así al menos se podía mover y la segunda que vestía un finísimo negligé rojo y una tanga a juego, se sentía totalmente mortificado pero el hambre pudo más que el orgullo por lo que lo dejo pasar de momento y se dispuso a comer, una comida que le supo a gloria y se terminó hasta el último bocado, al terminar puso los platos sobre la bandeja en silencio y trataba de cubrir su cuerpo de aquella prenda que había sido inventada probablemente por demonios como el que tenía enfrente que parecía divertirse al verlo tratando de cubrirse_ veo que tus modales en la mesa son muy refinados_ dijo levantando los platos. _Gracias! La comida estuvo deliciosa_ contestó _un gusto, necesitas reponer fuerzas, algunas sesiones pueden ser muy agotadoras_  
Las primeras instrucciones que le dio el pelinegro fue acostarse boca abajo y un inocente Midorima que pensó en otra ronda de masaje lo hizo casi en un salto pero cuando el peso del capitán hundió el colchón de la cama, como la noche se cierne sobre el día, su corazón se aceleró , su estatura superaba la del capitán y aun así horizontalmente todo cambia, percatarse que la fina tela sobre su piel era lo único que los mantenía separados lo hizo sentirse cohibido, al oído un susurro_ te gustó el atuendo que seleccione para ti? Te va pequeño es que acostumbró traer chicas, serás el primer hombre en servirme_ mientras pronunciaba estas palabras lo esposaba a la cama y también ato su único pie libre, en su mente solo hacían eco las palabras de Imayoshi… servirle, no tenía que ser muy brillante para saber a lo que se refería, sería su primera vez como pasivo, hasta en eso Takao había insistido alegando que para él no era un problema, oh su dulce Takao. Sollozos lentos se escaparon de su pecho, pensó ofrecerle su virginidad anal a Takao en su primer aniversario que estaba próximo, en un tono divertido el capitán le dijo_sabes siempre pensé que eras tan estirado por tener un palo en el trasero, supongo que lo averiguaremos hoy_ lo tomó por su verde cabello y lo llevo tan atrás que dolía. Fuerzas gemelas de miedo e incredulidad asaltaron a Midorima que empezó a gritar _suéltame! Déjame ir! Estás loco! Maldito demente!_ forcejeaba contra sus ataduras aun a sabiendas que era en vano_ Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos! Es una violación Loco! Enfermo! Maldito! Nanodayo!_ *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap libero todo el aire en sus pulmones con un grito de dolor, con lo que sea que lo hubiera golpeado era más tosco y certero. Otra vez no por favor, inmediatamente se disculpó_ Lo siento amo!_ Imayoshi contestó_ Claro que lo sentirás!- mientras lo amordazaba_ en eso consiste un castigo, del que te hubieras librado de no hacer tal berrinche_   
El tiempo se ralentizo para Midorima contó 10 fajazos y sentía su trasero en llamas, sus lágrimas empapaban la mordaza y agradeció estar en la cama para evitar desvanecerse. Estaba entumecido y mientras el capitán lo liberó de la mordaza no se movió no tenía fuerza, el pelo negro se asomó a su cara con sus ojos grises como el mercurio_ Te enseñaré a disfrutar también , trasmutaras ese dolor en placer_ sus palabras llevadas con el tono de un profesor a sus alumnos y tomo la que fuera su mordaza y con ella vendó sus ojos_ sé que tienes problemas de visión, como yo pero no extrañaras ver_ Midorima odiaba reconocer que tenía razón, ya se encontraba más consciente de las sensaciones de sus cuerpo, como el sudor hacia que la prenda de seda se pegara a su cuerpo y la tanga ejercía una suave presión contra su miembro erecto? Erecto¡? Su cuerpo lo traicionaba, como podía estar excitado después de semejante paliza ¡? Inaudito!  
Lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos los pasos del capitán que el escuchaba detrás de la cama, rozo algo que era frio metal cerca de sus piernas y adivinó por sus formas que era un cuchillo. Se paralizó un momento, le haría daño este hombre?_ lastima arruinar una pieza exquisita_ se refería a él? Midorima estaba en pánico, pero temía siquiera moverse, estaba seguro que hoy iba a morir y vistiendo ropa de mujer. Una cosa era ser gay pero que el mundo lo encontrara así era muy vergonzoso y además lo acusarían de infiel, tal vez morir no fuera un destino tan cruel pero pensar en Takao ofendido era mucho para Midorima. El mayor paso la hoja del cuchillo por las piernas de Midorima de arriba abajo, llevando escalofríos al menor que no tenía idea de lo lejos que llevaría ese truco el capitán _mejor dañar lencería y no una pieza de porcelana_ y corto las bragas con el cuchillo de manera suave y pausada. Midorima supo leer esa amenaza entre líneas, entró en modo sobreviviente, obediente hasta las últimas consecuencias._ abre tus piernas_ fue el comando que recibió y se apresuró a obedecer.   
Midorima no era virgen pero se sentía como uno, Takao era el pasivo, un rol que no iba con el capitán. Midorima estaba determinado a no disfrutar un segundo de aquel ultraje pero el miedo forzaba a las personas a hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, Imayoshi acerco sus dedos al rostro de Midorima los puso en su boca y le ordeno lamerlos hasta que estuvieran húmedos , luego los llevo hasta su trasero donde lucharon con la barrera de su esfínter, jadeaba tratando de tolerar aquella invasión que le resultó más placentera de lo que imagino, con razón Takao siempre disfrutaba ese momento, su corazón le dolía mas que su culo, luego el capitán saco sus dedos y un sonoro pop avergonzó a Midorima. La cama se hundió con el peso de ambos hombres, cuando el capitán se puso sobre Midorima _Quieres más de esto? Acto seguido empujo el pene dentro de su apretado culo_ Hay suficiente_ y los dientes se incrustaron en su cuello, con sus manos pellizcaba los pezones de Midorima, saco su pene casi por completo y le dijo deslízate todo el camino de vuelta hacia mí_ su tono era azúcar mezclada con arsénico, tan dulce como letal, elevo su trasero y su anillo de carne cedió a gusto de su captor, el capitán estaba excitado, se empaló a si mismo incontables veces, el ritmo era tan hipnótico y hechizante que no podía detenerse, poco a poco las sensaciones fueron apoderándose de Midorima, el capitán era muy bueno en el sexo, las manos de Imayoshi daban calor, y de pronto se sintió vacío, el capitán desato un listón del negligé y la ató alrededor de su pene, su explicación fue _no resistirás el tiempo suficiente de continuar así_ Midorima se sentía como un traidor, disfrutar esta relación sexual era profano, pero ni en sus noches más salvajes con Takao alcanzó el nivel de gozo que vivía en este momento, se retorcía por ser penetrado de nuevo, su personalidad tundeare no le permitía rogar, pero su agujero palpitante no se calmaría _amo por favor_ el capitán lo tomo de nuevo, lo sometía tan fácilmente, su pene desaparecía en su interior el de cabellos jade gemía fuerte, se retorcía en sus restricciones pero no quería realmente escapar, de echo Midorima nunca se sintió tan libre, tan libre de gritar, de llorar, de todo. Imayoshi lo elevaba a niveles increíbles, con cada penetración obtuvo de el un suspiro o un jadeo, mordía su espalda, sus uñas clavándose en su carne dejando trazos rosa a su paso, su ano abriéndose en flor mientras el pene del capitán se hundió incontables veces. Lo sometió tan fácilmente, su danza frenética entre sus cuerpos parecía tan natural y salvaje como dos animales y justo cuando Midorima pensaba que no podía más el capitán toco su próstata con su miembro, el de pelo verde agradeció el listón de lo contrario se hubiera regado en ese mismo instante, el mayor de seguro lo noto y su pene se hinchó y pulsó interminables chorros de semen por el estrecho pasaje. Midorima gustoso lo tomo todo, incluso se empujó hacia atrás de manera instintiva y justo en ese momento Imayoshi soltó el listón, lamió las palmas de sus mágicas manos y frotó sus testículos mientras lo masturbaba, gotas de sudor resbalaban por el cuello de Midorima y verdes mechones húmedos se pegaron en su nuca, mientras eyaculaba en forma de arco como una cascada de crema, cuando el falo de su amo dejó su interior nuevamente se sintió vació, pero era verdad , en ese momento Imayoshi se había convertido en el amo de Midorima. (La hormona oxitocina se libera durante el orgasmo y es la encargada del apego, una buena cogida es peor que un lavado de cerebro, pobre Midorima)  
Las manos más expertas del mundo lo desataron, limpiaron y asearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su toque fue tan gentil que parecía el gemelo bueno comparado con el bruto de hace un rato, rompió el silencio con un anuncio _ Midorima otros asuntos requieren mi atención así que el fin de semana acaba aquí, te puedes quedar el tiempo que gustes, hay comida en la despensa y solo al marcharte deja la llave en la maceta_ su tono de nuevo era cordial y monótono lo que dejo a Midorima estupefacto, Imayoshi lo tomó por el cabello una última vez, coloco sus anteojos (que ya ni extrañaba) y le dio un áspero beso y lo dejó tendido en la cama boca abajo, jadeante y sudoroso, desde el umbral de la puerta sus últimas palabras fueron _logramos dejar esa muletilla atrás_ guiño un ojo y se marchó , el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dejó a un Midorima conmocionado, lo abrumaba la vergüenza y agradeció el momento de soledad para revolcarse en su colchón, se sentía tan abandonado, tan vulnerable, definitivamente su complejo de Estocolmo no debía echar raíces, se abrazó con fuerza , la culpa de lo que se sentía oprimía su pecho y aunque pensó que ya no podía llorar, lagrimas se derramaban por sus ardientes mejillas, atravesando el puente d su nariz y cayendo en la almohada, esas lagrimas eran suyas, al menos el maldito no se había llevado todo consigo. Midorima incluso grito un par de veces nanodayo, como un niño que dice una palabra obscena solo para ver si su madre lo reprenderá por ello. Se sentía roto, confuso porque contra toda lógica ese monstruo cruel le hizo sentir cosas deliciosas, repaso en su cabeza todo el acto indecente y como había sido sometido por Imayoshi, eran sensaciones tan nuevas, la intriga y vergüenza se tomaban turnos, hundido en la incertidumbre se tumbó sobre la almohada que olía a una mezcla de ambos, de sus pieles fundidas, despertando confusión en su corazón pues la marcha del capitán no le trajo alivio sino se sintió herido. Así que no solo su cuerpo era un traidor…  
Midorima paso todo el fin de semana en la cabaña, tan roto como estaba no podía haber lidiado con Takao que lo mensajeo durante todo el fin de semana, mentirle le sentaba fatal, así que solo le dijo algunas medias verdades, que se quedaría para pescar en la cabaña de un conocido y que estaba solo. No quería regresar a la vida cotidiana así que aún lunes amaneció allí, Takao lo llamó y le contó que el concurso de deletreo en ingles por ser de nivel regional era en otra escuela por lo que debía viajar con el grupo durante la semana, por lo que no se verían en la escuela. Era como una respuesta a la oración de Midorima que aún no reunía valor para ver a Takao cara a cara, hablar solo por teléfono les daba cierta normalidad que Midorima agradeció al integrarse a las clases y prácticas, podían hablar de las cosas cotidianas y no entrar en detalles (según él Takao no lo notaría distante), pero se paseaba por los corredores como un fantasma, presente pero sin estar realmente ahí, en las practicas sus tiros eran una mierda, aunque el equipo atribuía su mal desempeño a la ausencia de Takao, Midorima sabía que no era así, porque las noches eran un calvario, a menudo buscaba la inconciencia del sueño para desconectarse de sus divagaciones pero recordemos que su cuerpo ya está jugando con el bando contrario y a su mente llegaban fragmentos de sueño que solo eran memorias de las sensaciones vividas en la cabaña, despertaba con grandes erecciones debido a los sueños húmedos en los que fantaseaba con la desnudez de Imayoshi, pues curiosamente nunca logro verlo sin ropa, este dato solo lo hacía sentirse usado y muy a su pesar su imaginación divagaba y le aventuraba a pensar en partes del cuerpo que anhelaba.   
De esta manera paso la semana completa finalmente el fin de semana llego, momento de enfrentar a su novio, acordaron verse en el piso de estudiante de Midorima, ver a Takao en su atuendo tan casual y su aura enérgica era un bálsamo para Midorima, polos opuestos que se complementaban a la perfección. Takao traía en sus manos el trofeo de deletreo apenas verlo se arrojó sobre el cubriéndolo de besos entre risas y comentarios efusivos que se fueron apagando al ver la seriedad en la cara de Midorima, le costaba horrores no dejarse llevar por la rutina de seguirle la conversación, el silencio se fue extendiendo y abarcando todo en la habitación. Takao inclino su cabeza por lo que a Midorima le pareció una eternidad cuando finalmente hablo le dijo _Así que es verdad?_ lo dijo en vos baja casi hablando para sí mismo _A que te refieres?_ contesto Midorima _ Sin-chan, que está pasando contigo? No quería creerlo, todos me han dado quejas, nuestros amigos y profesores incluso el entrenador_ hizo una pausa porque tenía un nudo en la garganta _Todos pensaban que se debía a mi ausencia_ su voz sonaba quebrada y eso dolía horrores_ pero tú y yo sabemos que no es ese el motivo. Me equivoco?_ por un breve momento Midorima se sintió tentado a seguir, él no era un hombre particularmente afectuoso pero Takao tenía amor para ambos, sin embargo sabía que no resistiría la culpa de tomar ese amor dado a manos llenas, no era justo, Takao merecía ser feliz _Lo siento mucho Takao pero creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar por más tiempo, no quiero perderte como amigo y menos como compañero, eres demasiado valioso para mí , pero si quieres alejarte lo comprenderé y aceptaré de manera responsable_ Midorima lo dijo con resolución pero se sentía como basura _Shin_chan como alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan tonto a la vez_ lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos con tanta ternura y prosiguió_ No lo notas ni tú mismo, hoy no llevas artículo de la suerte, no lo has hecho durante toda la semana _ Midorima se bloqueó ante esa frase, en toda la semana no había consultado Oha-asa, sus piernas cedieron por un momento y tuvo que sentarse un momento _Querido Shintarou, soy listo y te conozco, nada de esta magnitud puede pasar desapercibido_ mientras Takao hablaba de pie frente a él, pasaba sus dedos por su cabellera como lo hiciera cientos de veces dándole consuelo _¿Porque no me puedo enamorar de ti?_ Takao llevaba el hilo de esta conversación _Pues porque el corazón no acepta razones, solo quiere lo que quiere, tal como el mío te ama aun sin ser correspondido_ Midorima rodeo a Takao con sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Se quedaron en esta posición por largo rato hasta que Takao se sentó a su lado_Shintarou o te aflijas, no te sientas mal por mí, siempre he sabido que esta relación era unilateral, aunque no te miento, pensé que mi amor bastaría para ambos_ sus palabras colgadas en el aire gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida, atesorare para siempre nuestros recuerdos , busca lo que te hace falta en este momento y por favor no te engañes como lo he hecho yo_Midorima vio en su ex pareja la intensidad de los sentimientos nunca pronunciados en voz alta y se besaron como una despedida en un beso suave y dulce, los labios de Takao cargados de ternura, la carga sentimental era grande llena de agradecimiento y con un tinte dolorosamente familiar, ambos sabían que era el último beso compartido. Cuando se separaron Takao le dijo_El ganador del concurso de deletreo obtenía una beca para ir a América, esta conversación definiría si aceptaba o no. Creo que ya no tengo razones para seguir en Japón_ se levantó con decisión, limpio sus lágrimas y le dijo_ Feliz aniversario Shin-chan, busca tu camino, yo seguiré el mío.  
Durante los días venideros ayudo a Takao a preparar las maletas, tenía muchas cosas en su apartamento, ya que se pasaban ahí gran parte de su tiempo juntos, lo admiraba tanto, su aire de tristeza apenas se notaba y en realidad estaba emocionado con su viaje, Midorima hablo con Nijimura para que le ayudara a instalarse y Takao estaba muy agradecido, finalmente en el aeropuerto sus caminos se separaron en un momento muy emotivo para ambos y cuando Takao lo felicito por abandonar su muletilla vino a la mente de Midorima el causante de su aflicción. La marcha de Takao había dejado un Midorima agotado y hundido, ahora sabía qué hacer para que su mente dejara de estar d cabeza, su conversación había despejado muchas cosas, buscaría a Imayoshi, lo haría para calmar la tormenta que se arremolinaba dentro de él y si no era correspondido, lamería sus heridas y continuaría su vida pero si era correspondido… bueno no había llegado a esa parte del plan y de todas maneras no pensaba que saliera a su manera.  
Ese mismo día fue a la secundaria de Imayoshi, si en algún momento tuvo dudas de estar enamorado , se disiparon cuando la bilis subió a su garganta al ver a Imayoshi conversando con Hanamiya como solo cómplices o buenos amigos lo hacen, con resolución se acercó a ellos y le pidió a Imayoshi un minuto de su tiempo para hablar a solas, el aludido despidió a su amigo y lo guio hasta una pequeña oficina en el gimnasio _Buenas tardes Midorima, en que puedo ayudarte?_ Midorima no daba crédito le hablaba como si no recordara lo que paso entre ellos, pero recordar el valor de Takao al decirle sus verdades le infundió valor, le soltó _Quiero estar contigo, terminar lo que empezaste aquel día en la cabaña_ su declaración pareció descolocar a Imayoshi, aunque solo por un instante (toma esa) _Wow! Pequeño Midorima, eres una caja de sorpresas_ tomo asiento en la silla del profesor de física y siguió_ veras mi tipo es KIKUBARI, considerado atento y respetuoso, cumples con los requisitos a la perfección _ mientras hablaba las manos de Midorima sudaban debido al suspenso_ sin embargo en la cabaña parecías aterrado, tal vez te falta determinación para estar con una persona como yo_y se levantó de la silla como si la conversación le aburriera y la diera por terminada. Midorima puso sus rodillas en el suelo y su frente contra el suelo, ya tenía una idea de lo que le gustaba al capitán _por favor amo, sé que puedo estar a su lado, solo deme una oportunidad_ El capitán Imayoshi estaba verdaderamente perplejo_ No sabes nada de este estilo de vida, lo que sea que estés pensando multiplícalo por mil, es muy intenso y no sé si lo puedas resistir por eso no te busque_ Midorima estaba muy quieto escuchando esas palabras con atención _pereces ansioso por incursionar en esto, nunca pensé que tuvieras la madera pero ver tu iniciativa te ha puesto en una posición altísima. Déjame que lo piense_ NOO Midorima no podía pasar un día más sin saber_Por favor acépteme hoy, estoy dispuesto a todo_ esa frase pareció captar la atención del capitán que dijo _Eso lo veremos, levántate y quiero verte aquí en una hora, esta noche me darás la prueba que necesito para saber si tienes lo que busco_ le tendió la mano, lo ayudo a levantarse, lo escolto a la puerta.  
Midorima tenía un millón de preguntas y las iba a despejar el día de hoy, se dispuso a vestirse y arreglarse lo mejor que pudo. Una hora más tarde al llegar al parqueo encontró al capitán con Hanamiya de nuevo, el tipo le dedico una sonrisa de esas que muestra alguien que sabe un chiste que tu no. No dejo que eso apagara su ánimo. El capitán le dijo que subiera a un auto y condujo en silencio hasta llegar a una estrecha calle y lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, apago el carro se volvió y le dijo_No he podido prepararte, lo único que necesito para que estemos juntos es que confíes en mi por completo, si no lo haces hoy no podremos estar juntos nunca_ Midorima se asustó _Te recuerdo tus palabras “estoy dispuesto a todo” _suspiro y dijo_no me falles, recuérdalo en todo momento, esta oportunidad no tocara a tu puerta una segunda vez_ no movió ni un musculo hasta que Midorima contesto _si, lo entiendo, confió en ti_ no sabía porque pero lo hacía, en la cabaña temió por su vida pero realmente el capitán no le había hecho daño.  
En el callejón había una puerta de color rojo, destacaba entre las paredes de concreto repletas de grafiti, y al abrirse dentro había algo parecido a un hotel, con detalles finos , lámparas de cristal, pensó que cenarían y discutirían su “noviazgo”, caminaba cerca de Imayoshi que vestía de manera formal , muy acorde con el lugar y pensaba que en comparación él estaba un poco fuera de lugar con su camisa de botones y chaleco de rombos, llegaron al elevador y estuvieron solos mientras este ascendía _Midorima te confundirá un poco lo que veas, explicártelo es difícil, no entres en pánico y solo sigue mis instrucciones, te prometo que estarás bien_ no pudo siquiera responder porque ya el elevador se abría ante esta planta que simulaba un hipódromo, en vez de pasto, todo el piso tenía una alfombra de color tan verde como su cabello, el capitán le contaba _sabes uno de mis hobbies es apostara los caballos, no dinero por supuesto, eso supone una debilidad de carácter_ el pobre chico no entendió bien el comentario para responder pero autentico terror lo inundo al ver unos hombres con extrañas botas ajustadas, sus traseros desnudos de los que sobresalían colas de caballo, sujetas a qué??? Un tipo los evaluaba mientras caminaban con su cabeza en alto y las rodillas elevada, un par relincho a su lado. Midorima jadeo de miedo y vergüenza pero en su espalda la mano del capitán lo reconfortaba_ Tranquilo, hoy solo te traje a mirar pero recuerda tu promesa, si fuera mi voluntad que fueras un pony-boy tendrías que hacerlo_ no sabía porque las palabras del capitán daban vueltas en su cabeza, podía llevar acabo aquello? El capitán se acercó a la baranda_ ven es la última vuelta de esta carrera_ el espectáculo era increíble, como ver un choque, te horroriza y al mismo tiempo no puedes apartar tus ojos de la acción, los tipos corrían a gran velocidad, nadie los forzaba parecían disfrutarlo, pero escucho unas personas conversando a su lado, mencionaban que quien perdiera debía entregar su esclavo al ganador, luces fuera para Midorima que se desplomo en medio del tumulto.  
Cuando Midorima recobro la consciencia veía todo borroso, en parte porque no llevaba sus lentes y parte porque copiosas lagrimas surcaban su cara debido a la pesadilla de la que despertaba, una en la que se convertía en corcel humano, perdía una carrera y el capitán lo entregaba, pensar en Imayoshi haciéndole de todo era una cosa pero pensar que lo entregaría a otros amos como mercancía lo ofendía mucho. Escuchar la voz del capitán darle los buenos días, le recordó que no era un sueño, sus ojos habían presenciado aquello y no lo borraría de su mente, en que se había metido. La figura del capitán se recortaba en la oscuridad de lo que parecía una oficina, vestido con traje, lucia el porte de un hombre de mayor edad, aflojaba su corbata _lo haría todo por ti, pero no me entregues a otra persona, eso me aterra_ Imayoshi soltó un suspiro _digamos que compartir no está en mi naturaleza pero este es mi mundo, quería que lo conocieras, aquí todo es un exceso, todo es intenso, los limites no los define la sociedad, los define la pareja_ revolvió su cabello con ambas manos _Midorima no sé qué hacer contigo, disculpa por forzarte en la cabaña, es que te quiero para mí, pero si prefieres a tu novio el chico bueno, es momento de marcharte con él_ era una broma, lo estaba despidiendo_ quiero estar contigo, lo digo en serio!_ y en ese momento a Midorima se le ocurrió algo para hacer al capitán reaccionar _nanodayo!_ la risa de Imayoshi era altísima, de esas que son contagiosas, verlo por una vez fuera de ese hombre contenido le trajo mucho placer a Midorima _sigo esperando que salgas corriendo pero parece que no tienes sentido de auto preservación, hoy no haremos nada, te daré un tiempo para que te investigues un poco antes_ trono sus dedos y dijo _sabes el castigo por el uso de esa absurda muletilla, desnúdate y ven hacia mi gateando_ estaban en una habitación privada pero Midorima pensó que si estaban frente al mundo el haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre, no se sintió abochornado al librarse de sus prendas, hacia esto porque quería, añoraba este encuentro desde la última vez al llegar a los pies del capitán, éste le indico acercara y luego le dijo_ por tu comportamiento hoy no tendrás satisfacción pero tú a mi si_ y acto seguido sus pantalones cayeron al suelo ,un complaciente Midorima se puso de rodillas _dame un repaso con tu lengua, veamos si sabes más que hablar con ella_ el peli verde había soñado con ese momento, imaginaba que pocos habían visto el cuerpo del capitán, su piel era suave pero ya su miembro estaba firme, quería que sus labios le transmitieran todas las cosas que sentía, casi tocaba su campanilla deseaba que raciara en su paladar ,succiono, labio, beso y resbalo por su boca el falo de su amo, este hombre no llegaba y Midorima anhelaba darlo todo, Imayoshi lo tomo del cabello y lo levanto, el más joven reacciono abriendo la boca para recibir la lengua y sus manos quemaban por acariciar al que ahora reconocía como su amo pero su cuerpo desde el primer momento.  
Esa habitación carecía de cama, pero a el capitán poco le importaba _inclínate y toca tus tobillos con tus manos, no te sueltes_ el de cabellos jade se volvió y se inclinó, sabiendo la imagen que ofrecía, lo penetro lentamente solo para luego tomarlo por la cadera y darle incontables estocadas, Midorima escuchaba sus quejidos y su pene se hinchaba totalmente erecto, cuando el capitán eyaculo era como si su pasión brotara en chorros, casi partiéndolo en dos, *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* _Mencione anteriormente que resolveríamos tu problema de lenguaje_ dijo Imayoshi , recordándole aquel día en la cabaña, no podía creer que en este momento el estuviera disfrutando tanto, su culo ardía pero su pene estaba duro como roca, las reacciones de su cuerpo aun lo confundían, pero cuando Imayoshi lo ayudo a ponerse derecho pues estaba mareado por estar cabeza abajo, entendió el concepto de sumisión que el demonio de cabello negro deseaba, todas esas personas hacían esas cosas para complacer a sus amos, para causarles agrado. El capitán lo vistió como si se tratara de un objeto precioso, nunca había visto alguien que lo mirara con tanta pasión, ni siquiera Takao. Este estilo de vida no era apto para personas con problemas del corazón.  
Se marcharon del lugar y durante el mes siguiente su relación avanzó, Imayoshi era un hombre exigente, puso a Midorima al tanto de las cosas más importantes del BDSM, chequeaba las labores escolares y extracurriculares a diario en caso de bajar su rendimiento le daba de esos correctivos que tanto le gustaba impartir, además despejaba todas sus dudas, preferencias particulares y protocolos, era un hombre paciente como pareja pero en la intimidad seguía dándole temor a Midorima, su autoridad era absoluta. Midorima aún no se decidía por la sumisión o la esclavitud, el capitán le había dado ambas opciones, la sumisión se le daba de forma natural pero la esclavitud era un compromiso aún más intenso, de una cosa estaba seguro con ese hombre nada era a medias, todo era extremo, sus sexo, sus cuidados, sus enojos. No había día que no fuera un cumulo de sensaciones. Durante ese tiempo Midorima había descubierto aspectos de sí mismo que desconocía, las ataduras eran de momento su cosa favorita, retorcerse de dolor o placer era liberador, eran ahora casi un fetiche. El dolor todavía lo asustaba mucho, el capitán le explicó que al sentir dolor prolongado el cuerpo produce endorfinas y estas llegan directo al sistema nervioso provocando placer y aunque habían probado algunas cosas casi siempre usaba su palabra de seguridad, así que sus marcas tardaban unas cuantas horas en desvanecerse.  
Finalmente llego el día en que debía dar su respuesta final, Imayoshi paso por el al apartamento y lo condujo de nuevo aquel sitio de puerta roja, el capitán aun no sabía si su respuesta sería positiva o negativa pero Midorima la conocía perfectamente, estaba enamorado, tal vez no era una relación convencional y jamás lo seria pero cumpliría la prueba que hoy le impusiera su amo, fuera lo que fuera. Hoy el capitán llevaba un traje menos formal, vestido todo de negro, con diminutos detalles en rojo, como los gemelos y el pañuelo, subieron por el ascensor pero llegaron a un piso diferente pasaron por un estrecho pasillo y llegaron a una especie de habitación con paredes de cristal y suelo negro absolutamente vacía excepto por una cama color rojo en el centro de la habitación , sabía que detrás de las paredes había personas mirándolos era una exhibición pero les otorgaba algo de intimidad, el capitán lo planeo así para que Midorima no se sintiera abrumado como la última vez, aun así tendrían audiencia.  
Las luces de la habitación bajaron su intensidad y supo que era show time, la primera indicación del capitán fue sencilla _Querido te quiero totalmente expuesto, así que desnúdate_ Midorima sabía lo que se esperaba de él, pero hacerlo frente a los mirones lo mortificaba, sus mejillas cubiertas de un furioso color carmesí, el capitán mirándolo con sus ojos abierto y el cumpliendo esa orden con su corazón a punto de salirle por la boca. Cuando estuvo listo recogió su ropa en un montoncito que abrazo junto a su pecho como para darse consuelo, el capitán tiro su ropa al suelo, ahí iba la última gota de pudor y dio una chasquido que era la señal de Midorima para estar de rodillas, detrás de la pared de la cama una cortina se corrió y dejo ver en la única pared de concreto atornillados a la pared un montón de aparatos, reconoció algunos de sus días previos pero otros eran de proporciones exageradas y algunos parecían de doctor, un escalofrió recorría su espalda y esperaba que no lo usara en él, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello.  
Imayoshi usaba una voz como de pastor de iglesia, claro se dirigía a los mirones, casi lograba olvidar ese detalle por momentos; por estar pensando no escucho la presentación, pero iba diciendo algo así_ Hoy le pediré a esta persona que sea mía , es una alma que fomenta en mi las pasiones más peligrosas, espero que disfruten mirando tanto como nosotros_ mientras hablaba acariciaba su cabello, luego se dirigió directamente a Midorima _tu antiguo amante carecía del carácter para dominarte, sé que no te ves a ti mismo de esta manera pero lo disfrutaras, me he estado conteniendo pero hoy no lo haré_ una fina capa de sudor empezó a cubrir su piel_ prosiguió con su voz áspera formulando la pregunta del millón _? Deseas ser mi sumiso, mi esclavo o que nos detengamos en este momento?_ Midorima respondió _Quiere ser su esclavo_ era verdad, esas caricias que le estaba dando en ese momento aun si eran las que se le dan a un perro pagaban con creces que los vieran unos pocos o una multitud, en las manos de ese hombre entregaría todo…   
Al capitán su respuesta pareció complacerle sus rasgos duros y afilados tenían ahora una expresión llena de deseo_ Nosotros los amos llevamos una dura carga, para dominar a otros debemos ser capaces de dominarnos a nosotros mismos y yo te deseo tanto que por primera vez lucho contra mis impulsos_ esa revelación fue para Midorima como una declaración, encerraban tanto poder sus palabras. Lo siguiente que hizo el capitán fue colocarle un collar de perro en su cuello y le dijo _Incorpórate perro!_ hasta ahí llego la paz, Midorima lo hizo con las manos enlazadas en la nuca y la vista baja, el capitán le dijo _ sobre la cama en manos y rodillas, démosle a la audiencia algo para ver_ Midorima trato de ahogar los pensamientos y enfocarse solo en su amo, dejarse llevar por su voz, el capitán le coloco una barra de separación en sus tobillos y manos _Invítame a pasar_ su voz casi un gruñido _Mueve ese culo para mí!_ en esa posición era imposible moverse , se sentía vulnerable pero hizo lo que pudo las argollas de las hebillas hacían un sonido metalico pero sus manos y tobillos tenían correas de cuero así que al forcejear no se lastimaba, sabia que esas eran consideraciones de su amo y estos detalles lo mataban, sin embargo una nalgada sonora le arranco un grito _Baja tus hombros hasta la cama y ofréceme ese agujero como se debe_ lo hizo y su culo quedo al viento, podía hundir su frente en las sabanas frescas de satin. Midorima no se atrevia a levantar la vista pero el olor dulce de la vainilla impregnando la habitación lo tenia intrigado, aspiro una vez y las sabanas sofocaron su gritillo de niña cuando su cuerpo se estremecio ante un calor que se extendia por su espalda, la cera caliente chamuscaba su piel y algunas gotas se juntaban formando surcos que se deslizaban por su espalda y erizaban su piel, la imagen que debía ofrecer de seguro era obscena , y es que con cada gota soltaba un jadeo o apretaba los dientes _ el capitan le decía un monton de cosas indecentes en un volumen muy bajito y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando su tortura de cera termino, el capitan levanto la barra de sus mano y la ajusto al dosel de la cama, lo aseguro a un grillete suspendido del suelo como medida de seguridad y así quedo para la audiencia como el hombre vitruvio. El capitan removio sus lentes y eso era siempre un mal presagio, lo tomó por el collar y le planto un beso tan voraz , crudo y severo como el mismo Imayoshi _estar precioso, tu fulgor ilumina todo el salón_ Midorima casi sin aliento contesto _espero complacer a mi señor_ y lo esperaba, amar dolía era entregarle tu ser a una persona qu epodia marcharse dejándote nada, si el capitan lo dejaba se sentiría peor que desollado, el dolor físico no era nada en comparación con el que sintió abandonado en la cabaña. Esos eran los pensamientos que le hacían soportar la lluvia de azotes en su espalda en este momento, instintivamente su cuerpo se arqueaba para escapar del dolory la palabra de seguridad danzaba en sus labios, la cera ahora seca caian al suelo en tostones ahí donde el latigo la alcanzabay lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos como un el cause de un rio, cuando su Amo se detuvo la lujuria brillaba en sus ojos , se movio para estar frente a Midorima y prestara atención a lo que hacia, en sus manos el tubo de lubricante , que aplico en generosas cantidades al mango del latigo, autentico pavor en aquellos ojos verdes _estas listo bebe?_ Midorima respondia a la disciplina_ lo que complazca a mi amo_ y se acerco peligrosamente, le susurro al oído _se valiente mi niño_ y empujo el mango por el fruncido culo del pobre esclavo, que apretaba los dientes con ojos vidriosos, las colas de cuero colgaban como una cola y su pene estaba erecto a pesar de todo. Estaba en su limite le dolían los brazos y de no ser por las barras estaba seguro de no mantenerse en pie, el capitan subio a la cama frente a su esclavo y llevo el pene de Midorima a sus labios, las venas de su miembro hinchadas de sangre, daba lamidas largas y sinuosasy Midorima con cada lengüetazo de placer apretaba el culo y sus entrañas se removían, no podía resistir mas tiempo y como si el capitan escuchara sus pensamientos dio la orden _Hazlo ahora, correte!_ el entrenado cuerpo de Midorima eyaculo raspando el esófago de su amo que lamia hasta la ultima gota de su semen _espero que disfrutaras, pasara un tiempo antes de que puedas hacer esto de nuevo_ acaso había hecho algo mas y lo iban a castigar con castidad, eso se le daba fatal, su alma abatida por un segundo, Imayoshi limpiaba su pene con algo que tenia un olor a aniseptico o algo así y le dijo _cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te de la orden, confía en mi, no te voy a lastimar_ Midorima cerro los ojos pero lo ultimo que vio fue algo con brillo metalico en la mano de su amo que le decía _no te muevas! No te quiero lastimar_ un suspenso prolongado hizo que fuera consciente de todos los movimientos de su amo y luego la sensación de algo frio insertándose en su uretra dándole la sensación de orinar, no producia un dolor intolerable o talvez ya hubiera perdido sensibilidad, sentía las manos del capitan moverse y ajustar algo, su pene ahora se sentía un poco pesado por el objeto metalico, era una sensación nueva y el capitan le dijo _ abre tus ojos_ lo hizo a tiempo para ver como el capitan enroscaba una perla de acero, era una joya anuncio para la audiencia con voz solemne _este piercing es la señal oficial de que este esclavo me pertenece, quien ponga un dedo sobre el puede darse por muerto_ se volvió a Midorima y le dijo _espero que te guste, haz pasado esta prueba con honores_ Una calidez extraña invadio a Midorima, pertenecerle a una persona era un sentimiento que no era sano, pero lo hacia sentirse sumamente realizado y completo. Sabía que los días venideros estarían llenos de emociones intensas pero en ese momento mientras su amo le quitaba las restricciones y lo cubría con una dulzura increíble sabía que no podía volver atrás, ya nunca sería la misma persona y esa nueva faceta de su personalidad la descubriría día a día de la mano de su amo.


End file.
